


Six Months

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Sentence prompt from friends Hillflirty and StarryAlpha:“I thought you loved me. Were you lying to me?” and “I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hillflirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/gifts), [fakeahcrevv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/gifts).



> I’m technically on hiatus, but friends in discord chat were doing some angst and I thought I’d join in on the fun c:  
> (this isn't my best like... angst, but whatevs)

 

Michael wakes blearily to the sound of knocking. It’s somewhere in the middle of the night; the room’s dark and the world’s quiet. Slowly, he wakes, and he realizes that the knocking is somebody at his front door.

He slips out of bed, padding through the house barefoot. All he’s wearing is loose pajama bottoms. He reaches the door, rubbing one eye with his hand as he opens it.

“What the fuck do you-” He starts, but then freezes when he sees who’s on the other side. It’s Gavin. 

Gavin-  _ Gavin who hasn’t shown his face in six months _ . Gavin, who disappeared without a trace six months ago after their biggest heist. Gavin, who left without a reason. Gavin, who didn’t say goodbye. 

Gavin,  _ his fucking fiance. _

Neither of them speak, just staring at each other.

Gavin looks different. He’s out of his Golden Boy persona; tight skinny jeans and fitted shirt replaced by looser jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket. The golden eyeshadow and glimmer usually on his face has been washed away. His hair lies flat, missing its pound of product. 

But this is how Michael had seen him for years; when it’s just the two of them alone. 

“Hi… boi…” Gavin speaks quietly, looking almost sheepish.

That fucking word- that fucking word kicks Michael into overdrive. Gavin has the fucking  _ audacity  _ to show up after six months, and fucking call him  _ boi _ ?

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here?” Michael growls. His hand on the doorknob tightens, and he’s tempted to just slam it shut in Gavin’s face. 

“I missed you.” Gavin says. It doesn’t help his situation at all, if anything it makes things worse. Michael just about  _ screams _ .

“You  _ missed  _ me?” He has to contain his voice. It’s god-knows what time in the morning, and if he wakes up his neighbors one more time with his fits of rage he’s going to get kicked out.

“Uh…” Gavin isn’t sure what to say. He glances down the hall nervously. “Can I come in?”

Michael almost says no. But he bites his tongue, letting Gavin in with a steely silence.

“Look, I can explain.” Nervousness starts to seep into Gavin’s tone as Michael shuts the door.

“What is there to explain? You fucked off without a word!” Michael throws his hands up. His voice is starting to rise in volume. “You left without saying anything! Do you know we thought you were fucking  _ dead _ . You left straight from the heist! You didn’t even go to the safehouse. We thought you were dead!”

Gavin doesn’t know what to say, really. So he resolves to let Michael scream at him until the anger simmers out and they can actually talk without fighting.

“Ryan was convinced you were dead, Geoff thought you were a traitor! You vanished into thin air! What could there  _ possibly  _ be to explain yourself!” Michael’s screaming now, cheeks turning red with anger and fingers curling into fists.

“You didn’t say goodbye. I thought you  _ loved  _ me.”

Michael’s words are like knives. Gavin knew that returning would cause this, but it still stung. He knew, those whole six months, that this would happen. He knew what Michael would say; it would be a predictable fight… but it still stung.

“Were you  _ lying  _ to me?” Michael’s voice suddenly drops to a low tone. It’s flat and deadly.

A silence falls. Gavin stands in the living room of Michael’s apartment. Michael stands a few feet in front of him. Gavin’s eyes are on the floor. Michael’s are locked on Gavin, watching his blank face. 

“You were.” Michael says, sounding exasperated. It’s like the fight has left him. 

More silence.

Gavin starts to mess with the ring on his finger. It takes Michael a second to realize that it’s their engagement rings. Michael doesn’t need to look down at his hand to know he’s not wearing his. He took it off two months ago; finally losing hope on seeing Gavin again.

Michael swallows thickly.

“I wasn’t lying.” Gavin whispers. “I… I had some personal business to deal with. Stuff in England.”

Gavin doesn’t talk about England. In the years they’ve been together, Michael can count the times Gavin’s talked about England on one hand.

“I wasn’t lying.” Gavin repeats. “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long…” 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Michael’s tone is flat. He’s tired.

“I had to see you.” Gavin whispers. “I thought-.... I thought we could go back to…”

Michael doesn’t have the strength to be angry. 

“I love you Michael.” The lilt of  _ Michael  _ in Gavin’s accent is familiar, and Michael has to close his eyes to keep the tears from forming.

“I missed you every second, and I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye. I’m sorry I left so suddenly. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you… I wanted to, so badly… but I couldn’t.” 

Michael takes a deep breath, letting Gavin continue.

“This all started happening right before the heist, and I knew that when the heist was over, I’d have to leave.” Gavin pauses to sigh. “I didn’t say anything because I knew you guys would follow me. I knew Geoff would want somebody to go with me, and that you’d go with me.”

Michael wants to ask why this is an issue, but he decides against it. 

“This is something I had to do alone.” Gavin bites his bottom lip. He finally looks up from the floor, and looks at Michael. Michael opens his eyes, and the two meet eyes.

“You should’ve told me Gavin.” Michael says. “We’re engaged- you don’t just leave for six months without telling each other. I would’ve wanted to come, of course… but I just wanted an explanation.”

“I’m sorry.” Gavin whispers.

“I know…” Michael runs a hand over his face. He wants to say that saying ‘sorry’ doesn’t exactly cut it, but he knows that Gavin’s always had difficulties talking about emotional stuff. This is probably the best he can do for right now.

“Do you forgive me?” Gavin says. 

After a second of thinking, Michael slowly nods. “I do.”

They don’t move, or say anything for a minute. Then, Michael steps forward and reaches out to Gavin, pulling him into a hug. 

“I love you too.” Michael murmurs. Hesitantly, Gavin curls his arms around Michael’s waist.

“Promise me you won’t ever do that again, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this doc is titled "eliza and sarah give bailey angst mavin hell"  
> and even though I'm kinda on hiatus, you can check me out on tumblr at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
